His Story
by Hakuryuukun
Summary: Inspired by Koukoi1412's White Noise, this is a story based on a certain former Emperor's recollections of his past. Note: Please be advised as some parts may be triggering.
He was six years old when his entire world, like a precariously stacked building blocks, came tumbling down, burying him beneath the weight of its mercilessness.

For weeks following the great fire, the boy's fragile body laid between the grips of life and death, both sides struggling to win him over. In the end, life prevailed, Hakuryuu's determination to confront _her_ aiding in its triumph.

 _Her_ , being his loving mother, Ren Gyokuen.

Even as his very own eyes watched his eldest brother step beyond death's door, he could not, _would not_ , believe that mother wanted him reduced to a pile of ashes just like everything else in the fire's wake. Not the same woman whose smile chased away his demons. Not the same woman whose warmth could give the sun itself a run for its money. Hakuryuu could not even fathom his mother harming a puny insect let alone orchestrating the murder of her _beloved_ children and husband.

But life was cruel, and Gyokuen was crueler.

* * *

He was sixteen when he conquered his first dungeon.

Brimming with newfound strength, Hakuryuu truly believed that with this power he could overcome anything come hell or high water. Even the unexpected loss of a limb barely put a dent in his fired up spirit.

Sixteen was also the age where he first fell in love.

Initially, he didn't think much of the Fanalis girl. Hakuryuu, of course, thought of her as attractive with a head of rose petal tinted hair with eyes to match. However, it wasn't until she risked life and limb to save him from one predicament to the next that he sincerely realized how lovely she truly was.

Strong, yet gentle. Fierce, yet beautiful. Qualities he once reckoned that only his dear sister could masterfully portray.

 _He really loved her._

Even with Hakuryuu's inside burning from rekindled deep seated hatred he had for his mother, he thought of her and his promise.

* * *

He was seventeen when he lost to that witch. Hakuryuu should have known that behind that beauty hid a beast, but that did not stop him when Gyokuen threatened to tear his treasured sister away from his already shattered life.

Even as he laid there as crumbled as the debris made by his flying body while her sickeningly sweet voice mocked him, Hakuryuu reflected on a time where his world wasn't seized by this unyielding darkness. He could almost still feel the softness of his mother's hand, smell the scent of dew coated flowers and hear the laughter filled voices of his brothers with his sister trailing merrily behind them.

Recalling Judar's words, desperate times called for desperate measures.

* * *

He was eighteen and driven into a state of madness by Belial's magic when he finally gave into depravity, allowing the previously restrained beast within to roam free; to rip anybody and anything who stood on his path of vengeance to shreds under the Black Magi's gleeful gaze.

It was this very same beast that, at long last, rid his world of that witch. Hakuryuu should have danced in her blood with Judar as his dancing partner and yet something was amiss.

The beast craved more and, a few days later, managed to sniff out new prey.

 _Ren Kouen._

Little did Hakuryuu know that a certain third prince would serve as the beast's appetizer before the main course.

* * *

He was still eighteen years old when his will to live vanished alongside his many sacrifices.

Sure, he had managed to cage his inner beast to save Kouen's life, but it was too late for many others who now lay devoured in its belly. With most of the imperial family gone, the people needed this newly made Emperor more than ever, but this realization did not move him a single inch. No additional amount of inner monologue could convince this angel of death not to be his own liberator.

The skin of his neck reflected in the sword, he would have done just that had it not been for the one who troubles his heart the most arriving just in time to rescue this troubled man once more.

* * *

The age of eighteen also marked the day he slayed that bloodthirsty beast, putting an end to his hated. Hakuryuu swore to mend the wounds of his battered country. He swore to protect Morgiana, Aladdin, and many more in place of the man who no longer could. He swore he would only venture onward on the path that lead to a brighter future.

Until.


End file.
